A display device displaying a three-dimensional stereoscopic image without using glasses for three-dimensional stereoscopic display has been proposed (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-55695 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2014-41355). Furthermore, a display device with a function of displaying a three-dimensional stereoscopic image or a two-dimensional image (hereinafter, appropriately referred to as a 3D display device) has been proposed.
The three-dimensional stereoscopic image display is called “3D (dimension) display” while the two-dimensional image display is called “2D display.”
For a 3D display device, degradation in image quality may occur due to unevenness of display color, so-called color moire, at the time of 2D display.